The Popular and The Punk Guy
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: This was a request. Dofflingo and Viola couple. Dofflingo is a punk troublemaker who is self-harming and has depression. Viola is the highschool popular girl who is almost always perfect. What happens when the 2 get to know one another? More of a romance and since that...its more of a 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Dofflingo is a punk who always gets in trouble and is a self-harmer. He meets Viola, a cheerleader and the popular girl of the highschool.

Chapter 1

Dofflingo P.O.V

I was sent to anouther school and lived with my 2 brothers Luffy and Sabo. Luffy was dateing a kid named Zoro. I had depression and was a self-harmer and our adoptive parent was Shanks.I entered our new school. "Dofflingo Yukari" said the man at the front desk. "You're class C." I looked at his name tag. It read "Buggy". He had blue hair tied back and a red nose. "Get going brat and behave." I sighed and left.

I found Class C and found the room and entered it. "Ah. Dofflingo Yukari. Nice to see you." said our teacher. I then saw it was my adoptive dad, Shanks. "I'm Shanks Yukari so just call me Mr. Yukari."

I nodded at this. "Class this is a new transfer. Dofflingo want to say anything about yourself?" he asked. I shrugged. "I'm Dofflingo and I love to write." I said and then took a seat in the back. A girl who was chatting with a bunch of other people paused and watched me. Guess she's the popular cheerleading type. She had pretty black hair, full lips, and gorgous eyes. I had blond hair and wore gothic punk clothes.

"Viola will you show Dofflingo around please?" Shanks asked. The girl nodded. Guess she wasn't as rude as most popular girls.

"Come on." she said.

Viola P.O.V

Most thought a lot of people in the popular group were popular snobs. Me and Veevee weren't. Veevee was actually gay and dateing Robin and Robin used to be Veevee's rival and called for I don't know what reason. It was a alais for something or other. It was for dateing someone I think. I sighed pointing out hang out spots and class rooms. "You can hang out with me and Veevee if you want. We're ok people." I said. "I'm not exactly a popular person." he said.

I chuckled. "I know but we are more the friendly towards everyone populars then the snobby ones." I explained. "Oh. Alright." I said.

-At Lunch-

Dofflingo P.O.V

I ended up sitting with the 2 girls. "So is there any place to hang out in town?" I asked them. "There's the Spider Cafe and 2 restarants but Blackbeard owns one and he's not the nicest." Robin said smileing at me. "Would suggest the Dairy Queen to you." Veevee sighed. "We'll show you around after school, Doffy-san." she said. Viola squeezed my hand. "It'll be fun!" she said. "We also have a sweets shop. It's run by a dr named Chopper so there are some for diabetics too." I smiled finding that one interesting. I was happy

that I made a few friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Viola P.O.V

We took him about everywhere and showed him around town. Soon it was time to head home. As we headed back I saw cuts on his wrists and arms. Dofflingo sighed. "Sorry. Went through a lot." he said. I was one of the highschool councelors and talked to a few selfharmers in our school. "Remember that you said you write. Try that more often. It might help and I will litsen if you stop at the highschool therapy. I won't rat on you." I said.

"So the information doesn't go anywhere?" he asked.

Dofflingo P.O.V

Luffy, Zoro and Shanks knew about my cutting and they all tried to get me to quit. Luffy was now in college with Zoro. "Well if it goes nowhere, I will talk to you. You're quite pretty and actually litsen to begin with." I said, winking at her.

-A Couple of Days Later-

Doflingo P.O.V

I started going to the therapy room and was now cutting less and less. I came back and Shanks knowticed the lack of cuts. "What happened?" he asked. "Been talking to Viola. She's pretty nice and I like her." I said. My brother, Zoro and Shanks smiled at this. "We should invite this girl over. I want to meet her."

Luffy said. "She's an A plus student and a really good person. Sure. Invite her over, Dofflingo." Shanks said.

-A Couple Days Later-

Viola P.O.V

Dofflingo approached me at school and told me that I had been invited over for dinner. I entered the building and Luffy, a guy with green hair and our teacher was there. " is my adoptive father. The green haired guy and the brunet is my brother and his boyfriend." Dofflingo said. I blushed as he lead me around. "Hi Viola. It's nice to meet you. We are so happy you are there for our Doffy." Mr. Yukari said. "So are you dateing my little brother?" Luffy asked. I saw a blond watching me.

"That is Sabo. Another brother. He also graduated." Dofflingo explained. I knowticed he was rubbling his wrists and took his hand gently.

"Don't know. Did you want to go out with me, Viola-chan?" he asked me. I smiled at him and then kissed his cheek. "What do you think?" I asked softly. He grinned at me. "I love you too." he said.

Dofflingo P.O.V

She left since it was getting late. She had to get school work done and stuff. "I like her. She's good for you." Zoro said.

-After College-

Viola P.O.V

We were now married and I was pregnant. "Boy or girl?" he asked. He also was no longer a cutter saying he didn't want to hurt his kids that way and knew that depression was heriditary. I smiled. "I hope you're ok with it but it's a girl. I'm woundering about nameing her Nami." I said. He smiled. "Nami is a gorgous name." he answered.

The End

notes=short fic but it was a request and I was trying to come up with an idea. This one was stuck in my head for a bit.


End file.
